Magic Is Stupid
by HazeAero
Summary: "Magic is stupid…" "Then why did you become a RS, you idiot!" "Cuz' you always make fun of me and I thought I could… Forget it…" "…Elsword…" "…Then you always bring my sis into it, saying I should just quit magic and swords…" Mostly RSxEM
1. Just Some Kind Of Begining

**-Magic is stupid-**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_"Magic is stupid…" "Then why did you become a RS, you idiot?!" "Cuz' you always make fun of me and I thought I could… Forget it…" "…Elsword…" "…Then you always bring my sis into it, saying I should just quit magic and swords…"_

* * *

**Characters/Paths/Age-**

Elsword Rune Slayer 16

Aisha Elemental Magician 16

Chung Tactical Trooper 18

Rena Grand Archer Unknown

Raven Veteran Commander 23

Eve Code Battle Seraph Unknown

(For Eve's and Rena's ages, I couldn't think of one...)

* * *

_**Elsword's POV**_

_**-Flashback-**_

"Okay El-idiot, you're going to fight me without a sword to test your abilities!"

_**(After a short one-sided fight)**_

"I still fight with my sword, even with magic!"

"Hehe!~ I win!~"

_**(After a lot of arguing) **_

"Magic is stupid…"

"Then why did you become a RS, you stupid idiot?!"

"Cuz' you always make fun of me and I thought I _could_… Forget it…"

"…Elsword…"

"…Then you always bring my sis into it, saying I should just quit magic and swords…"

"…"

"I can take the magic part… But you, of all people! Should know why I can take the other part! …It's just… isn't fair…"

I walked away, thinking _'Should I just quit it all...?'_

_**-End of flashback-**_

I was walking through a random park in Hamel. Kicking cans and rocks just for fun… I take that back, I was doing it for no reason, not even for fun.

"Should I just quit it all?" I said to no one really, I just wanted to say it out loud.

I sit on a bench, finding myself falling to a light slumber.

* * *

_**Aisha's POV**_

I walked into the house we, the 'el-gang', reside in Hamel. All eyes were on me.

"Where's-" I knew what they (not including Raven or Eve) were going ask.

"AH!" I ran directly into the semi-comfort of my room.

I almost forgot to lock my door, before jumping onto my bed. I stuffed my sad face in my pink pillow. Yea, for my behavior, a person would think I was not a girly girl. But I am. Or unless El-idiot is around… Which is usually most of the time… And I just think I shattered Elsword's heart… And in more than one way…

I begin to replay some of the arguments we had in the past…

"He's right…I always do bring up his sister…" I said to no one really…

We both know how important swords are to him… And how important his sister is to him…

Then it hit me…

_**How long has it been since I actually been away from Elsword? **_

Like never, unless I include the bathroom, and the first 10 years of my life.

Even in battle, he had my back…

I had his…

Come to my rescue…

I come to his…

We have never been apart!

Then a question hit the spot…

'_**Do I like Elsword…?'**_

* * *

_**Rena's POV**_

"Hey, Chung?"

Chung looked away from the stairs and towards me.

"Do you think they had a fight again?"

Chung shook his head and replied, "Don't think so, besides they fight all the time. Don't they?

"Good point…"

"Hey Chung, go look for Elsword. While I go check on Aisha, k?"

"Okay!~" Chung somewhat ran out the door.

I glanced at Eve and Raven. I smiled warmly. They were having tea, just sitting there calmly. I took one last glance at the calm couple before heading up stairs.

I knocked on the door that belonged to Aisha, "Hey Aisha? You okay in there?"

I tried to turn the door knob to find in was locked. 'Aisha doesn't usually lock her door…'

"*Click* No, I'm not okay…"

I walked into the room of Aisha's.

"What's wrong, Aisha?" My motherly side introduced itself.

"I hurt Els…" Els is the cute nickname Aisha gave to Elsword.

"What do you mean?" She is so sad…

"I-I… I shattered his heart…" 'His heart?'

"Um…"

"And in more than one way…"

"Okay tell me what happened"

"So I wanted we were sparring and after a one-sided fight cuz' Els couldn't use his sword. We argued as always… Then as always… I-I-I…"

"It's okay, Aisha…" I was somewhat relieved that Els did not hurt her.

I sat next the now crying girl. 'Only if they realized their feelings…' I was rubbing her back as calmly as I could. Sometimes I wish war never existed, but that's an elf nature to think that way.

I pulled Aisha into my chest as a mother. What can I say that too is in my nature.

"You don't have to tell me what happened."

Aisha shook her head no, "But…"

"What about this," I lifted her head, "How 'bout you tell me later, k."

Aisha nodded and did her best to put on a smile.

I smiled, "Want to join me for some tea?"

"Yea, that sounds nice…" I pulled up from the bed and we made our way towards the living room.

* * *

_**Chung's POV**_

"Man finding someone with red hair is surprisingly hard…"

I looked for place where Elsword might go to train and/or fight. Yet, none of them had Elsword there…

"I guess… the park?"

I made my way towards the park to hear, "Should I just quit it all?"

That kind of sounded like him but it was not as cheerful as the Elsword I know. 'But what does that mean? "Should I just quit it all?"'

I saw the red hair. "There!"

Then I saw him sleeping. I don't wake people while they're sleeping so I sat on the newly revised Destroyer. I just observed the park.

"This is quite beautiful…" I felt at peace, and ending up in the same state as Elsword, asleep.

* * *

_**Elsword's POV**_

I woke up to see Mr. Pretty Boy on his cannon, asleep…

"Hey Chung!" I said whilst shaking him.

"Uh…" He yawned. It sounded… animal-like… 'Weirdo…'

"I'm going to head back, you?" I stopped.

I stood and looked at the scenery.

'This is quite… Beautiful…'

The pink petals of the Sakura trees, floating and gliding through the air. The sun setting at the end of the road of the trees. And a certain magician in the middle of it.

"Beautiful…"

"What was that?" A certain blonde elf teased.

"Huh?" I didn't even move, just kept stare at the certain someone.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Hey, Chung, I think we should leave this two…" He nodded, but no steps were heard...

With a noticeable blush on the young magician face she said, "Um… Els?"

"Yes?!" 'Els' came out his daze.

"I'm sorry…"

I wanted to tease her but not hurt her, "Sorry for what?"

"ID!-did you already forget?" This girl in front of Elsword was shocked, he already forgot?

"Forget what?" He smiled.

"Look Els… I'm sorry for always making fun of you and talking about your sister…"

"…"

"And saying you should…" Aisha eyes started acting up again.

Elsword pulled her into a comforting hug. "Hey, don't cry-"

"No. like you said it isn't fair…"

"…"

"We were the only ones who saw your sister…"

"Don't worry-"

"I can't! And then I say all these things just cuz'… c-c-cuz' we fought for a dumb reason! That isn't fair to you Els…"

"…Its okay, okay?" Elsword doesn't like to see anyone cry, especially Aisha because he himself cries too.

Aisha felt a faint tear fall onto her tear-stained face.

"Why are you crying, Els?"

'Just be honest…', Elsword thought to himself.

"Because I don't like to see anyone cry… And when I do, I cry too…"

Aisha started hugging Elsword back. She giggled.

"Hey! Don't laugh…" Elsword started wiping his tears, still holding Aisha.

"But that's a cute reason to cry!"

They both realized the inevitable, and blushed deeper than Elsword's hair color, if possible.

"Hey Aisha," Elsword stared directly into the amethyst eyes he loved so much.

"Yea…?" Aisha stared back into the ruby eyes she loved so much.

"I think… I love you…" Elsword was so red, you could be sure it surpassed his hair.

Now it was Aisha's turn to blush the same color, "I think… I love you too, Elsword!"

"I-I-I-"

"Just kiss her!" They knew who it was, Rena, but didn't look her way. Instead…

"Aisha…"

"Elsword…"

And their kiss was _**magical**_…

* * *

_**Elsword's POV**_

'_**I guess magic isn't stupid…'**_

_**(0/ / /0)**_

_**(0/ / /0)**_

* * *

_Done~_

* * *

_This is my first Elsword FanFic. Whatcha think? Should I continue, cuz i could if you or i wanna to, i could. I didn't edit at all... cuz me too lazy... I just thought of this cuz i couldn't go to sleep... Next story- VCxCBS **Opposites In More Than One Color** __(lolz)_

* * *

_Anyways Haz A Nice Day!~_

-Thee Haze Aero-

* * *

Can you guess my elsword name?

Hint- I like cheez, do you?


	2. Just Some Fluff

Characters/Paths/Age-

Elsword Rune Slayer 16

Aisha Elemental Magician 16

Chung Tactical Trooper 18

Rena Grand Archer Unknown

Raven Veteran Commander 23

Eve Coda Electra Unknown

**-Last Time-**

"I think… I love you…" Elsword was so red, you could be sure it surpassed his hair.

Now it was Aisha's turn to blush the same color, "I think… I love you too, Elsword!"

"I-I-I-"

"Just kiss her!" They knew who it was, Rena, but didn't look her way. Instead…

"Aisha…"

"Elsword…"

And their kiss was _**magical**_…

_**Elsword's POV**_

'_**I guess magic isn't stupid…" **_

**0/ / /0**

**0/ / /0**

**-This Time-**

**No One's POV**

As the _not_-so new couple walked back home, Aisha fell asleep in Elsword's arms, dreaming about the things she could do with 'Els'. At the same time, 'Els' was doing the same thing but with them in the other position.

The blonde couple behind the two were giggling, well actually only Rena. Chung was just laughing awkwardly, because as they followed the newish couple, Rena was gushing and holding his arm, very closely, making him blush.

Finally at the home, they saw a beautiful~ sight. Eve was all over Raven, literally, whilst he was on the floor. They looked up, well at least Eve did. Raven was turned away trying so hard not to blush.

"This was… by accident, as you, friends, say. I was fixing the right arm of Raven. He fell over… Taking me with him…" Eve explained to the group, while everyone else besides Raven and Eve, were snickering.

Eve had thought they had been laugh and yelled out in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT THE QUEEN OF THE NASODS!" Everyone but Raven ran to _their_ room…

"Eve… you shouldn't yell like that…" Eve turned and faced him.

Raven cowered and Eve yelled, "You… You! Lowly Scum, You don't tell what to do!"

'Why is she acting up…?'

"Command Code 7!" Raven threw his 'naosdian' arm outward towards Eve.

Her drones went to Raven's side. A little trick, Eve showed him for an emergency.

"Command Refresh 7!" The drones of Eve's went back to her side.

However, the drones started moving around, scanning her, and checking what was wrong with Eve.

Eve's mouth open, but instead of her voice, it was a very robotic voice. "Error in the Emotion category: Unknown. Refresh begin."

…

…

…

…

"Refreshing Complete."

Eve fell forward, but of course, little Mr. Big Raven caught her in a blink of an eye.

…

And was onward towards her room…

**In the room of Elsword-**

**Still No One's POV**

'Oops… I took Aisha with me…' Elsword blushed, not because of some perverted thoughts he had before. But, because Aisha was in his room… in his arms… like a married couple…

"Married… I like the sound of that…" Elsword hoped she, Aisha the one in hisarms, did not hear what he just said out loud.

"Uhh…" Aisha yawned and her eye lids opened to show the eyes Elsword loved so much.

Aisha blushed at the closeness of his sturdy chest, and especially his young face…

Elsword pretended he didn't see her blush and said, "Eve got mad… I didn't do it though!"

Elsword threw his arms up and waved them in front of him, trying to protect the face that Aisha oh-so loved. Aisha looked at him confused. 'I wasn't going to hit him…' Aisha tapped his hand, and stared at Elsword. Elsword froze… 'Please don't kill me…'

"Els why would I hit you, baka~" Now it was Elsword's turn to be confused.

But before he could ask… Aisha jumped on him and hugged him tightly. 'Man for a person of her size, I would think she was… well… err weak…'

"I take… that back… Please hit me!" Elsword could barely make that out before he passed out.

"Awwww!~~ He fell asleep in my hug~~ How cute~~" (No he didn't… don't tell her though) Aisha didn't hear Elsword outburst, to his demise.

Aisha set the body of Els on the bed.

She lied besides him and stared at the face she loved full with adoration. She kissed his lips lightly, say a quick "Good night…"

She moved closer to the red headed idiot and cuddled with him.

Her face in his neck, her arms around him and their legs intertwined. She felt a faint tighten of the arms of her lover and she heard, "I love you…"

A faint blush on her face and a wide smile, she herself fell asleep in the arms of her lover…

**In the room of Chung-**(which is next to Elsword's)

**Still No One's POV**

Rena jumped into the arms of Chung by accident, just before he ran off.

Chung had no time to blush because just like everyone else, besides the 'great' Raven, they were afraid for their lives…

Before he realized it, Rena was in his room, listening to Elsword and Aisha having 'fun'…

Chung heard a few awwws and giggles coming from Rena.

Chung just went to his desk to work on the destroyer while Rena did what she wanted…

**Rena's POV**

After I was done fantasizing about the _only_ couple, Rena started watching Chung work.

"That face is cute… he thinking so hard… but it makes him look so cute with baby face of his… It's so kawii!~~"

I was snapped out of her out-loud thoughts by Chung's cute voice, "Rena, did you say something?"

I shook her head to move away from thoughts… At least for now... And mentally face palming myself before I said, "No, not at all Chung~"

Chung moved back. 'Aww…'

…

…

I tapped his shoulder lightly.

He turned and faced me…

'What do I do now…? Think awesome and kawii mind of mine… think! I got it!'

"Yes, Rena?"

"I'm sleepy…" I followed up with a cute and convincing yawn.

"Here," he pointed at his bed with a small but very freaking cute smile, "Use my bed, if your too scared, if you want."

"There's one problem though…" I said in a sad tone.

"There is?" His already cute face was tilled. 'He just getting cuter!~~ Oh mai El'

"I need my special blanket to keep me warm, but I'm too scared to get it..." Chung looked at the door and his bed and repeated a while before answering.

"I'll sleep with you then…" I mentally fist pumped, 'Score another for my awesome and kawii mind!'

…

…

…

I was asleep in Chung's strong arms. My head lied right in front of his, our legs intertwined. Our faces had a bright smile on them.

* * *

The whole 'family' was peacefully asleep…

* * *

_Done~_

This is a mostly RSxEM, oh I decided to continue but didn't have time. And thank you for the reviews, Woody and Arrow-chan3. This chapter wasn't very gud in my POV… but whatever… I just red the reviews and I thought ill just make the new chapter now… so there, it's done… Just like last chapter Im too lazy to edit… till next time. Oh and the other story, **Opposites In More Than One Color** will be up soon.

Haz anyone figured out my name? It haz Cheez in it

* * *

Edit: The note that said they are first jobs is wrong. I meant to put that in the other story of my, as you red im making a new story soon. I'm still to lazy to edit much... so if you find miss-takes (i like to say mistakes like that :D) please pm me, because if you review, it wont really be a review, And thank you for reading :D

* * *

Oh and...

I do not own Elsword in anyway, just the ideas and OCs if i choose to put them in...

I always forget the disclaimer, i do not mean any disrespect by any means

* * *

**_Anyways Haz A Nice Day!~_**

**_-Thee Haze Aero-_**


	3. Just Some New Mornings

_**Cheez, I like**_

* * *

**Characters/Paths/Age-**

Elsword Rune Slayer 16

Aisha Elemental Magician 16

Chung Tactical Trooper 18

Rena Grand Archer Unknown

Raven Veteran Commander 23

Eve Coda Electra Unknown

* * *

**Raven's POV-**

**Next Morning-**

I woke to find Eve staring at me, awake…

"Raven. What has happened? I do not remember." Eve stated elegantly.

I replied in the same tone, though I look like I do not know how to. "Code refresh 7 was used… You were acting… err unusual. It had to do something about your emotion system."

Eve just nodded, still looking… perhaps staring at the somewhat young male before her.

"Raven, why are you in my room?" Raven flitch, oh so noticeably.

"…You fell unconscious and I fell too unconscious watching over you…"

"…Thank you, Raven, for your assistance." I saw Eve smile, just for a moment, but it was still there…

* * *

**Rena's POV-**

I watched over Chung as he slept. As always, I woke up earlier than most people in the house, but today wasn't one of those days…

As Chung woke up, it was awfully cute. First he has hair that looks like ears. Then, has paws in his eyes. Now he yawns… well animal-like. And now he's rubbing his eyes… Sometimes, I wonder can Chung get any cuter?! He always does! I look at him… I swear… not in a bad way though… He's like a lost puppy.

Chung said something, while I was in 'dream-land', "G' Morning, Rena, Did you sleep nice without your special blanket?"

He remembered! OhMyEl! He remember…" Actually Yes, Chung I did. I had a lovely sleep. Thank you, Chung."

I smiled, and replied by, too smiling. I remembered this moment us when the last two would be waking…

I ran to the wall… for two reasons.

First, I had an awkward position on the bed with Chung, so I ran kind of there for an excuse. Secondly, I wanted to hear the only (so far) couple wake.

* * *

**Elsword's POV-**

Aisha woke me up.

"Uhh… Good morning, Aisha! Something wrong?" I wanted to know why she would wake me…

"No… I just wanted to see your eyes…" She was blushing… madly. It was amusing, in a cute way.

"Here, you look at them," I smiled but not as my cocky-self. Aisha's face got redder, close to the color of my hair. But not there yet.

I notice as I had my stare on her, I was still holding her. I thought I had died yesterday… Not really of course.

I tighten my hold on her and pulled her into a hug.

Playful said, "You don't love me for me…" I began to fake cry…

"Hey! No! Of course not! You idiot! I love you for being you, and you're always at my side… and…" Aisha stopped… 'Why?'

"Aisha… I was just playing, and you fell for it… Mwhahahaha!" I just said to get her out of her thought… And get her her attention.

"ELLL-SWORD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I froze… She wouldn't dare…

"Oh I would run if I were you…" Her tone said one thing but… Her _expression_ was enough to make me jump off the bed…

"Hey! I still need to live!" I said running down the hall…

I found Rena and Chung, and I hid behind them… Aisha teleported behind while my I was scouting for her…

I stood up and turned with my eyes closed… 'Please don't there… Please…'

Just as I turned my lips in hit something familiar… I opened my eyes a bit… 'Purple…'

After a few moments I released, though not at the need of air.

"Hey Aisha…" I said shyly.

"Hey Elsword…" Aisha replied in the same manner...

We turned to see Rena awwing… Chung laughing awkwardly… Eve watching blankfully… Raven just sipping tea, calmly as always…

We blushed, madly…

**0/ / /0**

**0/ / /0**

* * *

Done

This is really short, I'm sorry about that… The 27th was my birthday, I was busy… What am I saying I didn't do scrape on my birthday… I was sleeping… And my family ate cake without me… And I felt I had time today… But I could not really think of anything to write, well for this story though… But I really wanted to… If you see a miss-take please tell me…

And thank for the reviews Arrow-chan3 and AltoLullyaby. I'm glad you like the story and/or pairings. I would put a smile face but it looks weird on here...

But here's Ch3 Bai for now

* * *

**Oh and...**

**I do not own Elsword in anyway, just the ideas and OCs if i choose to put them in...**

_**Anyways Haz A Nice Day!~**_

_**-Thee Haze Aero-**_

* * *

_(I'm so going to make a story where Chung turns 18 and becomes King… I think...)_


	4. Just Some Raging

**Character/Class/Age-**

_Elsword/Rune Slayer/16_

_Aisha/Elemental Master/16_

_Chung/Tactical Trooper/18_

_Rena/Grand Archer/Unknown_

_Rave/ Veteran Commander/23_

_Eve/Code Battle Seraph/Unknown_

_Add/Lunatic Psyker/18_

_Ara/Yama Raja/17 _

_(I just added them to the list; they might be coming next chapter though… Should Elesis join?)_

* * *

**Chung's POV-**

Sadly, today is **_the_ **day…

I shyly gained Rena's attention with a gentle tap on her shoulder. As she turned, I pulled out an important-looking paper. I passed it into her hands and waited for her to read it. Her blonde hair shook as she nodded and passed it back to me. I walked into the living room to be faced by the team, besides Raven. He was… somewhere else.

"Ahem… Today we start taking back Hamel…" Everyone there nodded. "In three hours, we leave for the shadow master."

Again, they nodded. Everyone left to get whatever he or she needed now that I had finished. I saw Rena flash an apologetic glance my way.

I sighed, for two reasons. First, I was bit tired. The break took a toll on me… Secondly, Hamel is going to take too long to take back…

That reminds… My father… Where is he…? Why did he leave…? Did he already die…?

…

…

I mentally slapped myself to focus. For now, I stopped thinking about Father…

I walked to my room to get my newly- refurnished armor and cannon. I also grabbed six water-breathing necklaces, just in case. I mean really in the land of water, there's a pretty big chance of falling into some kind of deep water.

I sighed again.

I said to no one but air, "I wonder where Raven went…"

* * *

**Aisha's POV-**

I walk to my room, somewhat discontentedly. I do not like armor so my clothes just have enchantments on them. I looked around in my room. It was quite messy. I looked to the el-powered clock in my room. We still got an hour, two, or still three… I sighed in discomfort… I know it was only a short while but I miss Els right now… a lot, I shall add…

…

I actually cleaned my room, without the help of magic…

"I want Els here!" I stomped childishly and pouted. But as if on cue, he knocked on my door.

"Um… Aisha? It's me, Elsword." I swear I felt him scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

I flung the door opened, and dived on top of the red-haired person.

"Els!~ I missed chu!~~" I hugged him tightly, not caring if he protested.

Finally I let go. "Aisha… uh… Please don't… do that again…"

"You don't like me?!" I fell onto his study and yet soft chest, and faked cried.

…

"Aisha… Please stop, I do like you." He softly said.

"H-Hai!" I was blushing at his confession.

"But Aisha, I… err kind of missed you, already…" I gushed out with happiness.

"So did I…" I silently said, hoping he heard it.

He didn't… "And I wanted to train a bit more… Because of last time…" I nodded.

…

…

…

* * *

_**(At the sparring center)**_

Elsword was ahead so he stood by the opened doors. He made the gesture for me to enter.

I enter to find a pleasant sight.

Eve was lying on top of Raven with them both sleeping. She had a slight but noticeable blush on her. She believes she has no emotion. I mentally shook my head.

I turned back to see Elsword just coming in. I pushed him much to his confusion.

To remedy this I said in a hushed manner, "Raven is sleeping." Els mouth became an O.

Elsword was going to peek in and do something stupid. So, I pulled him back as he stumbled back onto his bum.

Before he said anything I interjected, "We're going to train outside."

My boyfriend jumped up and dusted his butt. "Then where are we going to train?!"

I smiled mischievously, "Catch if you can!~"

I ran into the healthy emerald forest near Hamel.

…

I stopped to catch my breath and find Elsword perfectly fine, behind me. He smiled softly. I returned it. I still had not noticed that as we stared into each other eyes, Elsword was walked towards me, ever so slowly. I realized once he was all up in my face.

"Ekkk!~~" Els had threw on his shoulder. What! He was rough! He ran to a clearing in the forest.

When he finally set me down, I playful hit his chest and mumbled, "Idiot.."

Elsword stood tall, proud that he found this place. "So, What now?!"

I jumped into the air to use what Elsword likes to call 'Fart-Storm'.

"AHHH! IT'S! FART-STORM!" Els yelled sarcastically and teasingly.

I saw a small move that Elsword had perfected: Iron-body. I saw him concentrate for a sec or two and started running into my famous: 'Fart-Storm'. I started launching a combination of ice and fire balls. The ice would slow the idiot while the fire would burn him. Even though his main element is fire… The ice literally rolled off of him and the fire just died…

"W-W-What!" How did he do that?!

He finally got up to me and shoved his sword into the ground. He enchanted it before he brought it out from the green ground. The dirt flew into my eyes. I fought mentally to either rub the dirt away from my eyes or shoot something in all direction.

I ended up holding my staff in front of me and try to block the sword. However… The strike never came.

With my left hand I rubbed my eyes and my right still held the staff. 'But, why did Els stop?'

I looked to see him smiling right over my body. I fell back in disbelief.

'He beat me… with ease too…' Then Elsword relaxed and found that he had a glitter's dagger in the flesh of his shoulder.

"Elsword!" I stared in even more disbelief. 'T-The dagger was so close to his heart…'

I couldn't take it… I screamed… I screamed until it hurt.

…

…

The 'Awakening' aura was bestowed on to me. I stopped to see my surroundings. Surrounded by a mini army of glitters… Were they really that low to use an army against two individuals? I giggled menacingly.

No one hurts Els besides ME!

I used my nature aligned move. The poisonous gas was swept over everyone besides Els and I. The glitters were beginning to either run out or cover their own face. I used my famous blizzard attack. The demons were frozen on the spot. Each monster frozen, with a terrified gaze. 'Oh how, I pity them…' Once again I giggled darkly into my purple sleeve. I mastered another move, very similar to the move I used just now. I heard if you burn something alive you burn the soul. My giggles were getting darker by the second. When some began breaking ice, I stared into their eyes, burning my very eyes into the deepest corners of their heart if they have one. Just as one broke their ice-captive, I used fire aligned move: Meteor Storm. It looks just the same as my blizzard from before, but the ice or snow was now blazing rocks. The demons were utterly dominated. The green clearing was a burning hell. But, isn't that where demons belong? Some were still alive and determined to finish what they started. My giggles will never get old… Time is test my new move… 'Oh how I truly pity them…' I shook my head.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." The last thing we all heard.

…

…

…

Everything around me was gone and Els and I were 'safe'.

…

…

…

I fell, completely, utterly depleted.

* * *

**Done**

Thank you Arrow-chan3 and Rinkushido for the reviews. By the way Rinkushido, I do understand what you are saying or in this case typing. I just wanted this to be a cute little story. I'll do better but for now I have some personal issue to attend to… So my updating will utterly depleted… Sorry for any miss-takes. You know me, I'm lazy, so if you or I find any I will fix them.

**Thanks for reading till next time.**

* * *

**_Anyways Haz A Nice Day!~_**

**-Thee Haze Aero-**


	5. Just Some New Person

**Character/Class/Age-**

_Elsword/Rune Slayer/16_

_Aisha/Elemental Master/16_

_Chung/Tactical Trooper/18_

_Rena/Grand Archer/Unknown_

_Rave/ Veteran Commander/23_

_Eve/Code Battle Seraph/Unknown_

_Add/Lunatic Psyker/18_

_Ara/Yama Raja/17_

* * *

**_Last Time-_**

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." The last thing we all heard.

...

...

...

Everything around me was gone and Els and I were 'safe'.

...

...

...

I fell, completely, utterly depleted.

* * *

**Eve's POV-**

Raven was on standing in a clearing by the time I caught up to him.

As I made my way, my eyes got wider. This place looked like hell. And this 'hell' wasn't a pretty sight... Raven was staring at the new couple in shock... Elsword had a gleaming dagger in his back, stained with black, purple and scarlet fluids. His pale body said that he was losing and still is, blood. Aisha was curled up around the young boy in a protective manner. She too was losing color throughout her body... I could understand why Elsword was out cold but why was not Aisha conscious?

Raven turned slowly, not saying a word, and nodded towards Aisha. I looked back at Aisha and realized that she probably used up her mana reserves. I nodded, in a stiff manner. Questions ran through my mind. One thought led to another...

How could we not notice?

How could we been so careless?

They just became what Rena called a 'couple' and everyone was happy, well besides me. Or I believed I was not happy...

What if Rena and someone else became this 'couple' thing?

Would they be hurt like this?

Is it bad luck to become this 'couple' thing?

Ha... When have I believed in this thing called 'luck'?

And from there I wished I short circuited right there...

My 'brain' said I should not become this 'couple' thing. The probabilities basically said 'the tides are stacked against you...' I don't like 'the tides stacked against me...'

"Eve!" Raven yelled waving his human hand in my face.

"Eep!~" I jumped back, surprisingly surprised...

I looked back at Raven to see Elsword over his left shoulder and Aisha slumped over his 'nasodian' arm.

"Eve? You okay?" The humane in his voice and actions made me blush and flitch.

I nodded slowly, succeeding in defending against my blush. "Do you require assistance in carrying them?"

"No, I got it. Wait here, Chung and Rena probably heard or felt the shake. Once they reach here, please report to them where I am." His voice was so commanding) and soothing and was hard for me to say no if I wanted to. Not that I was going to say no.

I nodded and made my way back to 'hell'...

After a few seconds of waiting, I saw a blur of green and a big noticeable cannon...

…

After I told them the situation, we headed back to the house or mansion of the Hamel Family.

* * *

**Chung's POV-**

"Eve, are you sure you don't know anything?" Rena asked in her motherly tone without her usual 'sing' in it.

Eve nodded, tensed…

"Eve, something wrong?" I questioned, 'why did she tense like that?'

"Chung Duck!" I dropped and Eve shot a laser into the burning forest.

Rena jumped onto a branch of a tree and scouted the area. I reequipped my tactical mask, to see with heat sensitive sight.

…

I saw a humanoid-fox… It kind of reminded me of a beast from a show I used to watch…

* * *

**Done**

* * *

Just so you know, when I finish this story, I'm going to either redo this story or add part two. I'm not sure though. This story this has a lot more chapters left. I kind of planned out the story… Not really… I only got beginning of this story and the end of it, everything else I am making up… The next update might not be anytime soon…

Sorry for any miss-takes. You know me, I'm lazy. If you or I find any I will fix them. But, I did read over once...

**Sorry this was short… just wanted something out there…**

**Thanks for the reviews **(I don't really care for them though…)

**Thanks for reading till next time.**

_Haz A Nice Day_

_Alwayz loving Cheez,_

_Signing out, HazeAero_


End file.
